Will You?
by cutted
Summary: RandyOrtonOC Fic------Randy falls for a fellow wrestler's new gf, but things are never what they seem.


A/N: This is a story I actually had a dream about. It just popped out of my head. Since I've been a bit behind with chapters for "The Bodyguard" I thought maybe all you fanfic readers might like this. Another chapter is coming soon for my other story. I do not own anything from the WWE....except for Vanessa "Nessie" Walker. (so far). Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1- Unidentified:  
  
"He finally has a girlfriend?" Randy Orton couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dave Batista actually settled down and met someone. Ric grinned a little bit and sat back in his chair. "Yeah Kid, her name is Vanessa. She's quite the girl." Randy nodded in agreement trying to look happy on Dave's behalf. The truth was, he was the only member of Evolution who didn't have someone. Sure, he had been out with many girls and usually had them in the sack afterwards, but young Randy was still waiting for love. "When is Dave introducing us?" He asked curiously, flipping through an issue of Raw magazine. "They should be here soon." Ric didn't look up when he answered; he was too busy doing a crossword puzzle in the newspaper. It was almost time for Evolution to go out on the town, and they were all meeting at the hotel. Randy and Ric were already there waiting in Dave's room, which was surprisingly messy. Dave always kept his hotel room clean unlike Randy, who threw things everywhere.  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud banging on the door, then a bellowing voice coming from the other side. "Hey, open up." Rick rushed to the door and opened it up for the three people standing in the hallway. Both Dave and Paul walked inside the room holding suitcases and two travel bags, they dropped them in exhaustion. "Do you think she has enough luggage?" Paul said sarcastically wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. A female voice giggled out in the hallway. Randy knew instantly it was Vanessa. When she walked into the hotel room, dragging another suitcase, Randy's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped to the floor. "I heard that." Vanessa giggled again, pushing the suitcase into the pile with the others. Randy quickly straitened up in his chair and looked her over. She was a little shorter than Ric, her body had this petite feminine appeal to it and her sparkling eyes were a perfect sky blue color. Her hair was pearl black and wavy down to her shoulders. She was wearing a light pink t-shirt and black dress pants. Randy thought at that moment she was perfect.  
  
Paul and Ric decided to make reservations at a club nearby, so they went down to the lobby to do so. Randy still hadn't said a word while he stared at Vanessa. Dave smiled at Randy then introduced him to his girlfriend. "Randy, this is Vanessa Walker, Nessie this is Randy Orton." Vanessa smiled at him, which made Randy feel all warm inside. He shut the magazine and tried to give her one of his cocky grins. Dave doubled over with laughter and took a seat on his king-sized bed.  
  
"Now that we are all equanted, shall we get going?" Ric smiled from the doorway, obviously finished on the phone. They all left the hotel towards the parking lot ready to go partying. Randy was directly behind Vanessa and he caught a glimpse of her backside. It was perfect too. He shook his head, mentally pushing all of his thoughts about her to the back of his mind. Dave and Vanessa got into there rental sports vehicle and Randy reluctantly went with Ric and Paul. They mostly chatted about the hockey games and what would be happening during Raw. Randy was staring out the window, watching as the other vehicles sped passed them.  
  
"Honestly Ric, you even drive like the elderly." Paul chuckled, noticing that Dave's SUV was already at the club, a block ahead. "Alright, fine." Ric sped the car up, driving to the club's front doors. The line up was unusually long, but Evolution didn't have a problem getting inside. The music was loud and the dance floor was packed with bodies together dancing. Randy looked around for Dave and Vanessa, but he couldn't see them anywhere. "They must be still in the parking lot." Paul winked at Randy and headed for the dance floor. He spotted a busty blonde eying him from afar. Ric chuckled and playfully punched Randy in the arm. "How about we find you a nice lady to take back to the hotel?" Randy considered this for a moment before he shook his head. He knew too well that he could be alone tonight anyways. "Well suit yourself; I'm off to get me a drink from the bar." He walked in the direction of the open bar, leaving Randy alone. Normally he could be sucking on some girl's neck by now, but even the thought of it made him sick to his stomach.  
  
All of a sudden, he was grabbed on the shoulder from behind, startling him. "Hey Kid." Dave greeted him, his arm around the waist of Vanessa. Randy gulped and mumbled a hello back. "Do you want anything from the bar? I was just going to get Nessie a coke." Dave asked Randy pointing to the bar across from where they were standing. "No thanks..." Randy said softly trying to think of a way to leave. Before he could say anything else, Dave was at the bar, talking to the bartender. Vanessa smiled at him. He felt really stupid just standing there, staring at her. She thankfully broke the awkward silence between them. "Would you like to dance?" She didn't wait for an answer. She simply grabbed his hand and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. The previous upbeat song was over and "Will You" by P.O.D was heard on the speakers. He really liked the song. Everyone surrounding them began to slow dance sensually to the beat. Immediately Randy became nervous and let go of Vanessa. She locked eyes with him and gently lifted his arms to set gently around her waist. Then she pulled him closer by resting her arms on his shoulders. She began to rock her hips back and forth to the song.  
  
After a few minutes, Randy came to his senses and pulled her closer to him. She smelled like strawberries and he breathed her in deeply. It was the end of the song, and she hugged him lightly, whispering in his ear. "Thank you for the dance, Randy, now if you excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room." She squeezed his hand before walking slowly to the washrooms. Randy watched her go before finding the rest of the guys at a table.  
  
Both Ric and Dave had finished a few beers and a bottle of vodka, and they were a little drunk. "Randy, my boy....You need a good lay. What has it been? Three weeks?" Dave grinned, swaying on his chair. "I know when I get home, I'm gunna have some good sex." He began laughing hysterically, like he had just said the funniest thing in the entire world. Randy gave him a dirty look and his fist bunched up beside him. "Sure Dave, rub it in." Paul said, shaking his head. "Randy can you go get Vanessa? I think we should get out of here." Randy nodded and jogged to the ladies room. He pushed his head in and hollered for Vanessa. There was no answer.  
  
"Hello?" He walked inside slowly looking in each of the stalls, one of the faucets was turned on and Randy could here a gagging sound coming from the last stall. He gently knocked on the door, wondering who was in there. He could hear the person inside vomiting quite a bit, so he lightly pushed the door open. Vanessa was sitting on the floor, her head above the toilet bowl. She wiped her mouth on a piece of toilet paper and tried to catch her breath. "Vanessa are you alright?" Randy said soothingly, kneeling down to help her. "You can't tell Dave." She spoke quickly and threw up again. "Well your sick so you need to get better right?" Randy tried to pull her up to her feet but she just slumped against him. "No, don't tell him that I'm pregnant."  
  
....Read and Review...Please! 


End file.
